2012-09-28 A Little Misunderstanding
Well, the last walk ended up going fairly well so let's see how this one does. Getting a little more accustomed to being outside, and letting the stares wash off him. At least no one's calling the cops or the National Guard anymore..for now. Hellboy is heading towards Chinatown to pick up a few herbal components for some ordinance. He has a large backpack slung over his shoulder that looks roughly as old as Captain America. To those who are staring a little too hard, he offers a nod or a "Howya doin'?" to let them know he noticed without being a jerk about it. He still looks down more than he looks around, but maybe that'll change someday, too. Maybe it's because Kyle's had a /really bad/ week. Maybe it's because of the aliens who've been attacking. Maybe it's because Hellboy is just scary as hell, and Kyle looks up just in time to see some little kid scream and run from Hellboy just when Hellboy adjusts his backpack. Whatever. Kyle gets to his feet and brandishes the glowing ring on his right hand. He takes a deep breath. Holds it. "AA oh, uh... right. RING POWER!" he bellows. Sounds like someone's working on a catchphrase. Shimmering emerald light envelopes his person, girding him in a slick, form-fitting black suit and an angular green mask. He leaps up into the air and lands on a floating green disc that coheres out of light itself, and goes skimming across the street at Hellboy. "Hey! Red!" he shouts, gesturing for people to clear out. He tries a menacing finger jab in Hellboy's general direction. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" Hellboy hitches his backpack a little and was thinking about a certain gorgeous red-headed alien he met yesterday, when the kid screams and runs away. "Hey.." he says, his tone turning dejected, "..you don't have to scream. Not gonna hurtcha." he shakes his head a little sadly but doesn't let it get him down /too/ much. After all, people screaming and running from him? Old hat. What's new however, is the guy in green and black floating in front of him. Someone flying- again. Seriously? What the hell is it with people flying all of a sudden. He pauses and cants his head, "Red? Only my friends call me that, and I don't know you buddy, so you might want to stick to Hellboy." he says, clearly annoyed "/Agent/ Hellboy." he reaches for his belt and in the ID and credientals there identifying him as part of SHIELD. But damned if he didn't always want to go James Bond like that. Coolness achievement unlock. Kyle doesn't see the badge. Kyle sees Hellboy's giant freaking handcannon, and the massive beast moving a hand under his trenchcoat towards it. "GUN!" The newest, youngest, and perhaps slightly least reasonable of the Green Lanterns, decides that maybe he's had enough of aliens and stuff. Kyle throws his right fist in Hellboy's direction, and writhing, lashing chains manifest out of the air into forms of coherent light. Despite being slightly translucent, they are clearly completely solid objects that are aimed at restraining the friendlist demon on earth. Hellboy grunts, "Gah!" he utters as the chains snake out and hold him. Green chains? What will they think of next. He grunts "What I'm trying to tell tell you is.." he takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and with an excersion worthy of Hercules, strains with his great Right Hand of Doom™ with his might. The chains on that arm first being shake, then strain, then stretch then breaks with a *clink* of metallic like sound. He gets the hand to the ID that hangs off his belt and pulls it up, as it's on one of those retracting lanyards. "I'M ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS!" - the left arm, with the normal looking hand is straining as well though it might take longer to break but appears it might do that the same. "I'm a goddam government agent!" he exclaims, yellow orbs glowing slightly with anger. Kyle goes flying backwards when Hellboy snaps the chains around his right arm. "Damn!" He manages to keep his balance, but the recoiling chains, still manifested as fragments and shards, hit him with a silent impact. He hits the ground with an 'oof', discs and chains vanishing. "...ugh..." he gasps, weekly. The Green Lantern has not yet learned about taking graceful pratfalls, apparently. Hellboy is freed and straightens himself up. The encounter has caused a crowd, however, and unsuprisingly, sirens can be heard off in the distance and getting closer. Red doesn't worry about that quite yet, he takes a step forward and takes a breath. "Now what the hell did you do that for? Did you see me bothering anybody? Was I kicking puppies or stealing purses? Nooo..you just had to come over here with whatever the hell it is you are or do and start somethin' with me." "Saw you... swinging that backpack... at some kid," Kyle wheezes. He gets to his hands and knees slowly, clutching his stomach with the sound of a man trying to get his breath back. "Saw him... runnin'. Don't like... bullies." He coughs and manages to suck in a deep breath of air. "Didn't figure you'd be a cop." He coughs again and tries to get to his feet, balanced precariously. Hellboy rolls his eyes, "I was switching shoulders, not swinging." he exhales a long breath. "I'm seven foot tall, four hundred pounds. I'm red, have horns, and look like the devil. Would you blame a little kid for running from me? For cryin' out loud Ace, have some common freakin' sense!" he pauses, "And I'm not a cop. I'm an agent. SHIELD." he motions off towards the general direction of Central Park where overhead a Hellicarrier sits in a stationary hover. "Y'know - those guys?" he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a horseshoe. Shakes his head, replaces it, and pulls out a flask. He takes a nip. "...I might have been a bit, uh... hasty." Kyle gets his balance, and takes a good, frank look at Hellboy. "...All right, that might have been really stupid of me. I should have known better. I'm... I'm sorry." Kyle's apparently not the sort of guy who shys from a fight or from taking personal responsibility for his decisions. Notably, he doesn't offer any excuses for his actions, either. "I guess you better arrest me then. Assaulting a SHIELD agent is a federal crime, if I've learned anything from NYPD Blue: Meta Humans Unit," he says, wryly referencing a popular TV show. His LA accent very clearly doesn't belong here in the Big Apple. Hellboy pauses a moment. Looks you up and down a minute and shakes his head. "Nah, man. I'm not gonna haul you in for a mistake. Sounds like we're both kinda on the same side. Besides, that Meta Humans show crap is a bunch of crap." he stows the flask and motions to the Kyle's get up, "Ok, so who and what are you? If that outfit doesn't scream uniform I don't know what does." the sirens are closer now though, and Hellboy sighs. "Besides, it sounds like we're both going to be here a minute." he's already setting down his backpack and getting his credentials ready to show the cops. Again. "You might wanna get some ID ready. The boys are gonna ask you for it after they pull on you." "Well, uh... thanks." Kyle's day just went from Assault to at best, disturbing the peace. "I'm Ky- I mean, I'm the Green Lantern." He gestures at the stylized lantern sigil on his breast with his right hand. "I'm, uh. I'm new," he admits. "And from out of town. I'm... wait, ID? Aren't I supposed to have like, a secret identity, or something?" he asks the big guy, looking around a little nervously. Hellboy hmmms and rubs his chin, "Green Lantern, eh? Sounds like a pro wrestler's name but everyone's got their own thing I guess." he nods at the out of town part, "Never would've guessed that, you blend so well..and what would I know about secret identity? I'm not the kind that can put on a pair of fake glasses with a moustache and pass for someone else." it's about that time the first patrol car comes screeching to a halt and both cops get out, pieces drawn before either can say a word. "On your knees now and--oh, shit. It's /him/ again." the cop on the driver's side says looking over to his partner. "We're gonna have to do something about this. We can't come running every time someone calls in that the Devil's come down to Manhattan." Kyle gets a rough sizing up before the driver's partner looks over to Red. "This clown with you, Hellboy?" he asks. "Hey. Hey! I know this guy!" The driver, peering closer at Kyle, suddenly makes a series of excited gestures. "He's the guy who saved that concert in Central Park last week!" Kyle straightens a bit, somehow looking both sheepish and proud. "I saw him during the cordon we had up. Bunch of aliens landed, messed up that Dazzler chick's concert... next thing you know, this guy's center stage and throwing down with them!" He holsters his pistol. "Geeze, what happened? You guys see another alien, or something? You know- super stuff?" he asks, looking from Hellboy to Kyle, and back again. Hellboy chuckles and looks from Kyle back to the cops and shakes his head, "Not exactly - he saw me, and didn't quite know what to make of a seven foot demon strolling through the lower east side and we had a little misunderstanding about it. No harm done, though." and it's about then two more cruisers arrive on the scene. "I think we've gotten everything figured out, right Greenie?" - the crowd has increased more as well, craning necks to catch a glimpse of the scene. Quiet whispers and murmurs going through the crowd about both individuals. "Uh, yeah." Kyle looks around, then something shifts a bit. "It's all right, folks. Crisis averted. Sorry for the confusion." He holds his hands up, and the crowd seems to respond to the authority in his tone. "Had a minor misunderstanding, but we're all fine. Sorry for the inconvenience." He turns back to the cops, projecting his voice perhaps a bit deeper than it would normally sound. "Sorry to drag you gentlemen out here on a wild goose chase. We'll get out of your way and let you get back to work fixing the /real/ problems," he says with a wry, empathic laugh. Hellboy is a study in contrasts with the Green Lantern, the color differences notwithstanding. His casual, non-plussed demeanor and posture next to Kyle's proper, authoritarian style and addressing. "Yeh," Hellboy says in agreement, "Move along folks, no one's knocking anyone into any buildings today." he looks over at the cops, "Yeah, sorry to make you guys come down here for nothin'. You guys are doin' a helluva job around here." he nods. The two cops looking at each other and slide their weapons back into their holsters, "Don't worry about it. Rather have it end like this than with anything bad happening, right Porcello?" the cop on the driver side says to his partner, "You got that right. Wish they all ended like this." he reaches for the mic hooked to his shoulder, "436 to all units, stand down. Everything is fine here. Repeat, that's a stand down and return to patrol." in a moment acknowledgements crackle over the radio and the two cruisers take off. "Okay, you two play nice now," says Porcello's partner, "and don't go breakin' any buildings. That's paperwork we don't need!" both officers slip back into their cruiser and take off. The crowd has started dissipate a little as well, leaving only the hardcore gawkers to continue to gape at the two. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs